


Destiny

by SassyEggs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/pseuds/SassyEggs
Summary: For the Russian roulette on sansaxsandor LiveJournalStarbird1's prompt:  Time: During Robert and co.'s initial visit to WF.Background: Sansa's match with Joffrey has just been announced. The girls in Sansa's entourage are excited and caught up in the romance of Sansa's betrothal. They talk about the great romances of history/lore and then start writing some of their own starring Sansa and Joffrey. Some jokingly write about her and Jaime Lannister or other handsome men known to them.Your part starts here: As Sansa cleans up alone at the end of the night, she comes across a piece that was not previously shared with the group. A particularly astute girl sees something in the way Sandor looks at Sansa and writes what is essentially fic about it. Cue the light bulb over Sansa's head. Please include some of what is written.Feel free to age Sansa up if you prefer. Bonus points if you can incorporate canon events.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird1/gifts).



> 500 word guideline for the Russian roulette

“What’s this?”  
  
The pages were unfamiliar, the handwriting unknown, but there they sat tucked in with all the others.  
  
_A great and gentle beauty raised at the bosom of her loving family; a harsh and hideous giant rejected by the reality of his own._  
  
They’d been playing at mummery, her and Jeyne and Beth, Sansa’s recent betrothal to Prince Joffrey sparking their collective imaginations of romance. Nearly every handsome man lingering around Winterfell soon found himself featured in one of their stories, but... this wasn’t one she remembered.  
  
_Winterfell’s daughter- all who meet her, adore her. He is no different; it’s evident there in his gaze, warm with love._  
  
Sansa pressed a hand to her chest. Such pretty words! It was her, obviously, but who was the man?  
  
_What he wouldn’t give for a kiss from her lips. A kiss would gentle the rage inside, he is certain, though perhaps it would burn more than any flames ever could. So he hides his heart behind twisted scars, but anyone who looks would see it._  
  
Scars? Realization trickled like iced water down her back.  
  
“No.”  
  
_They find each other in the dark of night where no one will know; her beauty and his ugliness mean nothing there, but it’s her kindness he seeks. He whispers his secrets to her in hopes she will understand; she does, and he loves her all the more._  
  
“No.”  
  
_‘You think you’re hiding,’ she murmurs. ‘But I see.’_  
 _‘What do you see?’_  
 _She lays a gentle hand across the leather of his cheek._  
 _‘You.’_  
  
“No.”  
  
_‘But I’m betrothed to the prince...’_  
 _‘He doesn’t deserve you.’_  
 _‘...and fated to be queen.’_  
 _‘No,’ he counters, and takes her in his arms. ‘You’re fated to be mine.’_  
 _They kiss._  
  
“NO!”  
  
Gods, who could have written such a thing? A girl, no doubt, the letters curly and flowery and almost lovely except for the treasonous, disgusting, _romantic_ thoughts they conveyed. Oh, why did they have to be so romantic?  
  
It didn’t matter- the fire took care of it, burned up all traces of the story and the odd emotions playing tricks on her; she watched the crumpled pages glow and disintegrate till nothing was left but ash and she knew she’d soon forget.  
  
But...  
  
She _didn’t_ forget, kept thinking on it, peeking at him, all along the road to King's Landing. It made no sense! His words were not pretty. His gaze held no love. As for her- just a hand on her shoulder left her gaping and stupid, no kindness or beauty at all. Whatever it was the nameless girl thought she saw, she was clearly wrong.  
  
It wasn’t until the tournament began that she first felt it. Secrets rasped in the dark, whispers in her mind, a hand on her arm... it was too familiar, comforting in a way it shouldn’t be. Even the threat on her life felt oddly like some missing piece now found; she couldn’t help but smile.  
  
_You think you’re hiding. But I see._


End file.
